Irrational Fear
by lunaschild
Summary: Most fear is irrational and almost everyone is afraid of something. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Nope, still not creative enough to come up with a different disclaimer. If you don't like this, you come up with a new one for me. I prefer to shove my creativity into my stories. ;p Well, enough of me being mean. I think you're all sick of me apologizing for working on everything but what I should be. Hopefully this will make up for it a little. Enjoy!  


* * *

**Irrational Fear**

Penelo stood there nervously. Surely they wouldn't think any less of her if she voiced her fear aloud, but still she remained silent. Her eyes were wide and her fingers began to worry the ends of her braids as she looked upon the giant yellow creatures. 'They're harmless, completely harmless,' she repeated over and over silently in her mind.

A loud '**KWEH**' sounded from her right and Penelo flew backwards and into a very solid body. Strong hands held her shoulders firm and she closed her eyes tightly, clenching her fists at her sides. Her eyes shot back open as a rough push from the same strong hands sent her flailing forwards towards the wooden corral.

Balthier gave a muttered curse about children and walked around her. Penelo attempted to remain calm, but now she was even closer to the beasts. She could feel their beady black eyes sizing her up and she just knew they were plotting to hurt her, somehow.

She could hear Vaan's excited voice asking again and again if he and Penelo would each get their own mount. Penelo knew that her friend had undoubtedly lost his mind. Maybe it was the fact that they had one too many close calls or perhaps the desert heat had finally gotten to him, but she knew one certain fact. There was no way in this lifetime that she was ever going to get onto one of those…those…_birds_.

Her eyes widened when she realized one of the beasts had taken notice of her. It plodded over to the edge of the pen and made a show of ruffling its feathers. She was too terrified to move. The big yellow head swooped down to inspect her and Penelo swallowed the scream in her throat. It nudged her shoulder with its beak and she couldn't have moved if even she could remember how much she wanted to. She felt a sharp pull on her braid closest to the creature and a tiny whimper escaped her lips. She wanted to shut her eyes tightly, but if she did that then she couldn't see what the bird would do next.

"Penelo," a distant voice said, trying to bring her out of her daze.

Penelo wasn't answering right now though. Her every sense was heightened to the giant yellow demon that continued to pull on her braid. Another yank, this time harder, and she was pulled into the wooden posts that separated the bird from her. She gave a strangled cry.

"Go on you," the same voice said and Penelo saw a muscled arm push the beast's head away from her.

Penelo still stood there, terrified.

Strong hands went to her shoulders once again, but this time they were pulling her towards him and Penelo dared to look up. Basch was looking down at her, his face full of concern and she finally lost it. The tears began to well up in her eyes and she couldn't make them stop.

Basch pulled her full into his embrace and guided her away from the pen. Penelo willingly let him lead her as she brought her hands up and just sobbed into his chest. She knew it was irrational and knew they would all think less of her, but she was scared to death of chocobos.

Penelo felt a hand finger the end of her braid the bird had been pulling. Basch's other hand was rubbing small circles on her back. She heard Vaan come running up to them at that point.

"What's wrong, what happened?" he asked in a frenzied rush.

She felt Basch shrug and she figured he was silently telling Vaan he had no clue. Penelo didn't care because his arm dropped from her braid and held her tighter as she tried to bury her face under his vest as she cried. More footsteps came sounding towards them.

"Oh yeah," Vaan said with a dawning realization. "She's scared to death of chocobos."

"How can anyone be scared to death of…" Balthier's drawling tone was cut off.

Fran interjected, "You do not like mice."

Balthier huffed. "That is because they are dirty creatures with beady little eyes. Not to mention they scurry."

"You don't like mice because they scurry?" Vaan asked in a disbelieving tone.

The princess added her two Gil. "Mice are rather terrifying."

"I am terrified of cactuars," Basch rumbled in all seriousness and Vaan choked on his laughter.

Penelo couldn't help it. She sniffed and a giggle escaped her. She pulled back just slightly to peer up at him. He let go of her and drew his hands up to her face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"'Tis the needles that set me on edge," he said seriously and gave a short nod of his head.

This time they all laughed at him except Penelo. She just smiled up at him and then wrapped her arms around him. He grunted as she squeezed him tightly, but he wrapped his arms loosely around her all the same.

"So I gather she'll not be riding alone?" Balthier asked.

"We can ride together," Vaan said eagerly and Penelo held her breath.

Basch shook his head. "She shall ride with myself."

Penelo exhaled in relief. It's not that she didn't trust Vaan, but the last time he had rode a chocobo was over five years ago. Basch gave her a firm squeeze and released her as the others wandered back over to the pen.

"I shall not let harm come to you," he said gravely.

She smiled at him and whispered, "Thank you."

"I shall also expect you to protect me from cacti," he stated as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Penelo cocked her head and studied him. She couldn't really tell if he was serious or not. But he sounded serious and that was good enough for her.

"I promise," she said with a beaming smile and offered him her hand.

Basch grinned at her and for a man that could fell mighty fiends in one stroke, his grip was surprisingly gentle. He gave a firm shake to her offered hand and then led her towards their party.

Once the price for the birds had been haggled, they all mounted up. Penelo had the help of both Basch and Balthier, who was apparently feeling guilty over his earlier lack of compassion. Balthier had held her waist and Basch her wrists as they worked together in hefting her up onto the bird. Once she was settled, Balthier had given her a friendly pat on her thigh before mounting his own chocobo.

Penelo now sat between a very yellow, feathered neck and a firm, comforting body. Basch had one arm drawn about her waist and the other on the reigns of their chocobo. She had frantically tried to find something to latch onto at first, but Basch used his arm to push her flush against him. He let go of her just briefly to grab her hand and draw it across her waist with his own. He transferred the reigns to their combined hands and took her other hand before placing the leather into her hand. His hand hovered over hers.

"I have you," he said gently into her ear.

She nodded her head and tried her best to stay calm. Penelo found it was much easier to remain unfazed as long as she leaned against Basch and away from the bird. He didn't seem to mind. And as they rode onwards to their destination, she comfortably thought how much she was going to enjoy this little adventure now.


End file.
